10 de mayo de 1994
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Esta historia participa en "Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Los pensamientos de Damon después de acabar con Gail.


**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes que salen en este fic no son míos. Ni Damon ni ninguno de los que menciono de pasada. Son de L. J. Smith y de los creadores de la serie.

Damon ha matado a la mujer de Zach estando embarazada en un ataque de furia hacia su hermano en la última visita que le hizo el 10 de mayo de 1994. Acto seguido se marcha de Mystic Falls más deprimido y solo que nunca y con un sentimiento de culpa que hac palidecer al de su hermano tras una 'fase destripador'. Este fic es un one-shot y está en primera persona, es Damin POV y habla de los pensamientos más íntimos que le rondaron por la cabeza a nuestro vampiro de ojos azules favorito. Esta historia participa en "Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

Empecemos con la historia ;-)

-¡Damon! -Oí a mi hermano llamarme desesperado antes de que yo saliese de la casa a velocidad vampírica y me subiese en mi coche para salir cingando de allí.

Estube conduciendo unas dos horas cuando paré el coche en medio de la nada.

-¡Dios, qué he hecho!

Había matado a Gail en un momento en el que no era yo mismo. Acababa de recuperar mihumanidad y ya estaba echando por la borda todo el trabajo duro que había hecho desde que dejé a Lexi en aquella azotea a la luz del sol. Mi hermano tenía razón: era un monstruo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni siquiera lo había pensado, sólo había hecho lo que hacía siempre: actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias y luego arrepentirme de ello. Pero esta vez me había pasado demasiado. No sólo había acabado con Gail, sino que también con el bebé que esta estaba esperando. Si me hubiese detenido a tiempo...

Tenía que volver a Mystic Falls e intentar remediar todo ese embrollo. Miré a ambos lados de la carretera y vi que estaba a cinco kilómetros de Atlanta. ¿Cómo coño había llegado ahí? Debía de haber corrido mucho con el coche. Volví a encender el motor del coche para pirarme de ahí. Debía solucionar las cosas. Me iba a ser muy difícil, pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando llegué a casa, Stefan no estaba pero Zach sí. Estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un periódico tan tranquilo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que acaso se habían salvado? Igual no llegué a matarla y Stef pudo salvarla a ella y al bebé con su sangre.

-Zach -le llamé-, ¿cómo está Gail?

-¿Quién? -Preguntó confundido mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Así que mi hermano había estado jugando a los vampiros. Justo en ese momento le oí llegar en su coche.

-Damon -se sorprendió de verme ahí otra vez-, ¿no te habías ido?

-Ni finjas, hermano. Sé que has visto mi coche afuera. ¿Qué ha pasado con Gail?

Mi hermano me cogió del brazo y me llevó a la cocina y allí me atacó verbalmente.

-¿Se puede saber cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de presentarte aquí otra vez?¿ Después de lo que has hecho?

-Me da igual si me crees o no, pero he vuelto para disculparme con Zach. Sin embargo, al preguntarle por ella he podido comprovar que misteriosamente no sabe quién es. ¿Por qué le has borrado sus recuerdos?

-No quería que recordase que mi hermano ha sido capaz de matar a su mujer e hijo no nato. Por eso lo he hecho.

-Pero eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo. Para ti habría sido mucho mejor. Zach ne odiaría a muerte durante el resto de su vida e incluso podría llegar a matarme y tú te librarías para siempre de mí.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Damon. Espero que te marches pronto. Adiós.

-Maldito niñato. No te vasta con haberme convertido y jodido la vida, ¿verdad? Tenías también que hacer que me sintiera más culpable por lo que he hecho hoy. Pues bien, _**hermano**_ que te quede bien clarita una cosa: no lo vas a conseguir, me marcho de esta mierda de pueblo y no volveremos a vernos hasta que me canse de andar por ahí. Rezarás y suplicarás que vuelva.

Tras soltar todo ese discurso me fui derecho a mi coche y marché rumbo hacia lo desconocido. En ese momento no tenía ni idea que, por ir a sacar a Katherine de la tumba mi mundo se iba a poner patas arriba. Que después de sentirme solo durante más de un siglo y de todo lo que me había pasado, iba a encontrar a alguien que me sanase el alma y el corazón. Pero eso es ya otra historia...

FIN


End file.
